At Kama'oma'o, The Land of Activities
At Kama'oma'o, The Land of Activities (Kama’oma’o, ka ‘aina huli hana) is the 5th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis At Halloween, Five-0 must investigate a string of murders that mirror stories from well-known Hawaiian folklore. Also, Grover is called to visit a man, hours away from execution, who may hold the key to a case that has plagued Grover for 3 years. Plot Notes * Max Bergman, Madison Gray, Grace Williams, Clay Maxwell were all mentioned, but did not appear. * Tani Rey has been on the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force for 6 weeks. * Lou Grover's full name is Louis Purnell Grover. * Alicia Brown brought up the events involving her killing Madison Gray. Hahai i nā pilikua nui * Lou Grover and Sebastian Wake talked about Clay Maxwell, him killing his wife, getting away with it, Lou no longer welcome in Chicago, and when his family was on the run. Ike HanauUmia Ka HanuMalama Ka Po'e * Danny's arm brace is explained as a fall from a cheap ladder at the restaurant. Hawaiian Legends * Pele and the Pali Road Pele was the goddess of fire. And she had this really hot relationship with a demigod named Kamapua'a. He was half man, half pig. Their relationship was full of drama, and one day they decide to call it quits. They never wanted to see each other again. They even split the island in half. So Kamapua'a got the Windward side. And everything that's now Honolulu is Pele's. * The Menehune In Hawaiian folklore, the Menehune were trolls who inhabited the island before the first Polynesian settlers arrived. They were known to be expert craftsmen and built roads, temples, fishponds, and houses. But they were very shy and legend has it, that if they ever caught anyone watching them work, they would turn them into stone pillars. * The Green Lady of Wahiawa A woman who took her kids down to the Wahiawa Gulch. One of the children went missing, and she was never found. Now, the mom, she died of heartbreak soon thereafter. And legend has it that the ghost of the mother, she wanders around Wahiawa looking for the missing child. And she grabs any child that she comes across. Now, for years, locals have claimed to have seen that ghost at Wahiawa Academy. She's always covered in moss and seaweed. Deaths Death Count * 2 Murdered victims Trivia * According to Eric Russo: "Considering shoe size is generally 15% of a person's average height, I'm guessing our shooter was around five-eight." The actress who portrays Marissa Walker, Michele Carroll is 5'8. Quotes Danny Williams: You, uh, you must be Junior, right? Junior Reigns: Yes, sir. Danny Williams: Well, happy, uh happy Halloween, Junior. Junior Reigns: Uh, you must be Detective Danny Williams, aka Danno. Danny Williams: Oh, that's funny. Did, uh did Steve tell you to say that? Junior Reigns: Yes, he did, sir. Lou Grover: Why am I here? Sebastian Wake: Do you like fried chicken, Lou? It's just an innocent question. No cultural significance implied. Tani Rey: All right, well, you've obviously not heard the tale of Pele and the Pali Road. Danny Williams: No, because I'm from New Jersey. So I have not. Tani Rey: Okay. Well, it's an old Hawaiian myth. Pele was the goddess of fire. And she had this really hot relationship with a demigod named Kamapua'a. He was half man, half pig. Danny Williams: Top or bottom? Tani Rey: What? Danny Williams: Well, was the top half the pig or the bottom half? I-I think it's kinky, it sounds kinky, and I like details, so I'm I'm interested. Tani Rey: I don’t, I don't know! Anyway their relationship was full of drama, & one day they decide to call it quits. Danny Williams: 'Cause he's tracking hoof mud all through the kitchen & the living room like an animal? I get it. Tani Rey: I'm genuinely surprised that McGarrett hasn't shot you yet. Danny Williams: He's tried inadvertently. A bunch of different times. Anyway, please continue. I'm riveted. What, uh what happened? They got into a beef? Tani Rey: They never wanted to see each other again. They even split the island in half. So Kamapua'a got the Windward side. And everything that's now Honolulu is Pele's. Danny Williams: You-you know that, uh, that was Max's thing-- Dressing up like Keanu Reeves characters? Jerry Ortega: Right, and before he left, I made him a vow. I swore I'd keep up his tradition. He said that you and McGarrett loved it. Danny Williams: Mmm, I don't think we said that. But if we did, we were lying. Steve McGarrett: The Green Lady of Wahiawa. It's a story about a woman who took her kids down to the Wahiawa Gulch. One of the children went missing, and she was never found. Now, the mom, she died of heartbreak soon thereafter. And legend has it that the ghost of the mother, she wanders around Wahiawa looking for the missing child. And she grabs any child that she comes across. Now, for years, locals have claimed to have seen that ghost at Wahiawa Academy. She's always covered in moss and seaweed. Steve McGarrett: Alicia, I brought you into this. I'm the one who asked for your help. And giving that almost killed you. Let me help you. That's all I'm saying. Alicia Brown: Steve, you don't owe me anything. You got my daughter back. I'm not gonna let you lie for me. Alicia Brown: The P.A.'s offered a deal-- 18 months probation. Steve McGarrett: That's it? Alicia Brown: (laughing) Yes, that's it. Danny Williams: That's it? It's over? Alicia Brown: (laughing) Yah. It's over. Jerry Ortega: That's amazing. Alicia Brown: Yeah, I mean, there are some strings attached. As part of the probation, I have to be available if (clears throat) to Five-O as needed. Danny Williams: Right, so we it's like we got you on speed dial, right? Right? (Alicia looks at Steve like she knows he set this up) Alicia Brown: Yeah. Yeah, Danny. That means you've got me on speed dial. Danny Williams: Hey, lucky us, huh? (Danny and Steve shake hands at their good fortune) Danny Williams: All right. Steve McGarrett: Well, congratulations to you, too. I'm happy for you. Cast |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams's nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |Eddie |Himself |Steve McGarrett's dog |- |Hannah Bell |Vivan Dugré |Mother of Lacey Bell and older sister of Marissa Walker |- |Sebastian Wake |James Frain |Deathrow inmate |- |Warden |Matt Riedy |Florida Pententira Warden |- |Marissa Walker |Michele Carroll |Also known as 'Half Face Girl' and sister to Hannah Bell |- |Marissa Walker, age 12 |Mariah Phommachanh |Later known as 'Half Face Girl' |- |Lacey Bell |Rylee Brooke Kamahele |Kidnapped little girl, daughter of Hannah Bell Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Episode